May I Have Some More?
by psychopersonified
Summary: Daltonverse. Julian begs for more. 'Nuff said.


**Little JOGAN drabble inspired by CP's Riley Paige facecast. Also my first try at writing a more intimate encounter**

* * *

Julian stares as he walks by, "Is that...? Riley? Riley Paige?"  
Logan looks up from his textbook absently turning around. He recognises the tall boy conversing with another student. "Yeah. Riley, the day student leader. Why?" He gets his answer from the look on Julian's face.  
He's staring. Eyes following Paige as he moves about doing his thing. "Wow... He's grown quite a bit...since I last saw him."

Logan looks closer. Yes, Paige does look different. Taller, more filled out. And dare he admit, very handsome. Then again this is Dalton. It appears the entry perquisite aside from being filthy rich happens to be sinfully good looking as well.

Julian is still staring, slacked jawed, eyes scanning over the boy appreciatively. Something inside Logan bubbles to the surface. HIs eyes narrow into slits as he stares back at his... What are they? -_Boyfriend?-_ The voice in his head supplies.

"Why the sudden interest?" Logan's voice is strained, dangerous.

Julian answers absently without taking his eyes off the boy,"Nothing... Just surprised how tall he's grown and how green his eyes are-.." he turns back to Logan the words trailing off when he sees the expression on Logan's face.

"Uh, nevermind." Julian tries to brush it off, quickly burying his nose back in his homework.  
"No, no. You were waxing poetic about his lofty height and verdant green eyes. far be it for me to interrupt." Logan jabs sarcastically. He knows he's being petulant and more than a little hypocritical. He's done this so many times in front of Julian, granted it was before they started dating. Worse, Riley happens to be one of the boys he's fantasized about in his earlier years.

"Logan.." Julian sighs, closing his eyes. He really didn't mean anything by that. He doesn't want to get into a fight over something as trivial as this. It's just the way he is. He likes pretty things, he likes watching pretty people. They're like living, breathing, works of art to him. Like how one would gape at the hyper realism and still vivid colours of some renaissance paintings.

"Come on." Logan growls next to his ear and grabbing his upper arm. His sudden appearance so close startles Julian, making him jump and bumping his knees painfully on the underside of the table.  
Julian concedes to his fate. He should have watched his words. It's the old Logan making an appearance. At least he's had the decency to take the fight somewhere more private. Julian follows the blond prefect to the back of the library. Where they keep the oldest and dustiest tomes, no longer relevant reading for today's children.

When they get to the secluded corner in the back, between boxes of old books and posters no one has even bothered to open in decades, Logan rounds on him suddenly. Julian is shoved roughly against an empty space on the wall. He braces for the impact of the back of his head against the stucco, but it never comes. Instead it's a dull thud as something cushions the impact. Then a weight pressed against him.

Julian opens his eyes just in time to see a flash of green eyes before he is throughly kissed. Rough and possessive. The hand cushioning his head now tugging at his hair and pressing him closer to his blond assailant.

"What the-... Nnngh..." Is about all Julian can say, displaying his current mental capacity. He's pinned against the wall, the length of Logan's torso and thigh pressed against his. Another hand running all over his back and lightly pinching his sides. Julian wiggles trying to get away, he's dreadfully ticklish.

Logan is not letting him off that easily. He uses his physical presence to lock Julian into an inescapable embrace, still plundering his mouth. It's frightening this feeling of being owned, a little like drowning. Had it been anyone else, he would have scratched and hissed. Yet Julian can't bring himself to fight back. Because if he was to be honest, it's an oddly pleasant feeling as well. In fact downright arousing. He doesn't realise it yet, but his own fingers are in Logan's hair. The other hand clutching at the blond's blazer, sending the message -_more please!-_

His mind crontradicts his body. _Doesn't he need to breathe?_ Julian is gasping for air, turning his head to the side trying to break the kiss. Logan chases his mouth. "Logan! ..need-...nngh...to breathe..." Julian pleads breathily.

Logan gives him what he wants, breaking the kiss and stepping back. "Hnnn.." Julian whines, displeased by the sudden lack of contact. Hands grabbing for the other boy.

A soft laugh wakes Julian up from his passion induced stupor. He finds himself desperately twisting the lapels of Logan's blazer, still whining. Logan stands just inches away, proping himself against the wall with a hand next to Julian's head. A wicked smile playing on his lips. Julian is disgusted with himself. _Dammit! He already knows how pathetic you are. No need to go around prooving it at every opportunity._ "Ugh!" He releases Logan's blazer, shoving him away half-heartedly.

Logan tuts at him, but doesn't budge. "I'm getting mixed signals here. Care to clarify?" He teases mercilessly. Julian gapes at him, drawing a blank in the witty reply department. "Leave me alone, Wright!" Is the extent of his wit, clearly still affected by the earlier onslaught. Julian is boxed in on one side is a stack of boxes taller than himself, the other is his... _boyfriend_? blocking the way. He doesn't dare touch him, not trusting himself NOT to jump the smug bastard at the next touch.

"It didn't sound like you wanted to be left alone." Logan is enjoying this much more than is appropriate.  
Julian pulls out his last remaining weapon. He pouts, sticking out his bottom lip just so. A light frown creasing between his eyebrows. Head downcast, eyes looking up at Logan though long lashes; chin quivering imperceptibly. His palms pressed on the walls by his side so he looks undefended and vulnerable.

The effect is instantaneous. Logan's expression softens immediately, whether he knows it or not. "Logaaan..." He whines softly, modulating his voice so it's childish and seductive at the same time.  
Logan feels like someone tugged a string attached to his heart. He can't help but grin, leaning in close for another kiss. This time it's tender but no less possessive. It's Logan breathing in Julian's scent, Julian's breath; inhaling him almost.

It's wonderfully heady and overwhelming, to be loved like this. Like he's the most precious thing in the world yet far from fragile. Nose grazing gently over the line of his cheekbone, teeth nipping gently at his bottom lip. It's enough to make Julian forget he's ticklish. And when the hand caressing his side slides higher, thumb grazing a nipple; Julian all but arches into the touch, whimpering and begging. He's so completely lost in the sensations. Funny thing is, the first thing that pops into his mind is the line from Oliver twist -_please Sir, may I have some more?_-.

Logan laughs, kissing him and rolling his hips against Julian's rather forcefully. It's the last thing he does before breaking contact again. Julian very nearly drops to the ground, so heavily was he leaning against Logan. But Logan catches him by the arms and pins him against the wall.

Julian blinks himself back to lucidity. _Oh for the love of-... The fucking tease_! Julian tells him as much. Logan is nonplused; he's already straightening up his uniform, brushing off his blazer and pulling at his cuffs. Licking his lips, he sneaks a look at Julian from the corner of his eyes. Completely ruffled and red lipped. Delicious. He has to scramble to hide an uncharacteristic giggle threatening to escape.

"That should take your mind off Paige" with that Logan starts to walk away. "Huh? Paige who?" Julian makes the cutest derp face; genuinely confused. Logan turns around, "I'll take that as a 'job well done' " he shoots taking a few steps backwards before turning heel again, heading back into the main section of the library.

Gathering his wits, Julian goes after him. Tonight he plans on throwing the biggest tantrum, the likes of which Stuart house has never seen! That'll teach the blond bastard that he can't go around teasing and sexually frustrating Julian Larson without repercussions.

By the time Julian emerges from the back of the library, Logan is already seated in his spot like he never left. Julian's shoulder accidentally grazes another student. The other boy turns around to apologise, but the apology morphs into a teasing smile when he sees the state Julian is in. "Nice shirt Larson." Who else could it be other than Riley Paige, smiling at him.

_What?_ Other boys on nearby tables are looking at him knowingly. Julian takes stock of his clothing. Then he sees it; his white shirt is smudged almost grey in areas. In certain spots dark grey handprints can clearly be seen. He didn't have his dark blazer on so whatever dust they were rolling in is plain for everyone to see. _Fine! Whatever_. Julian has suffered enough embarrassment today, he really couldn't care less anymore.

He just sniffs haughtily and returns to his seat. After a minute, Logan leans in close and whispers suggestively. "I'll help you out of those filthy clothes later if you want." He's so close Julian can feel his body heat. Intoxicating. _I most certainly want!_ Julian appears to consider the offer, trying to preserve whatever dignity he has left. "I'll think about it...".  
-


End file.
